Courting D
by Neko Athena
Summary: **UPDATE** Put up a URL for those who wish to continue. SORRY FOR DELAY, COMP TROUBLES!!!/// Summary: Leon decides to make a move on his new feelings for D, but ends up in the Count's clutches in a way he never expected!
1. Chapter 1: Leon takes the first step

**************************************************************  
Courting D- Chapter 1  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13 (language, shounen ai)  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: neko_athena@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************  
  
^o,o^ "Well, folks, it is I, back from.... the equivalent of Hell, basically. But, however, when I can no longer bear my life, I turn to this: Writing pointlessly stupid fanfiction. This is my first Pet Shop of Horrors fic, so I would like some feedback. There is shounen ai, but I don't have the guts to do lemons, so nothing graphic at all. Basic plot, Leon wants to ask D out, but since he has only recently allowed himself to realize he is attracted to D, he doesn't really know how to go about asking another guy out. So, he tries to show D that he likes his feminine qualities, and that he isn't afraid of him while getting in touch with his own feminine side. It doesn't exactly go as our favorite detective plans, but you won't hear him complain at the end!! R&R, and enjoy! Oh, yeah, and don't you ever hate dodging those ladies at the mall?? I know I do..."  
  
::actions/narration::  
Character "speech"  
Character [thoughts]  
~*~*~ scene change  
  
**************************************************************  
::Leon stood at the counter of Nuevo Biologique at the local mall, utterly and completely clueless. The lady standing in front of him was made up like a clown from Hell, and her hair was bleached a decidedly unnatural shade of blonde. Her skin looked like tanned leather, and was stretched too tight across her rouge-smeared cheekbones, a testament to many facelifts. She smiled, disturbing Leon quite a bit, considering it appeared she had fangs. She spoke in a deep, throaty, sinister-type voice.::  
  
Lady "Welcome, sir. How may I help you?"  
Leon "Um......."  
Lady "Shopping for a lady-friend?"  
Leon "Uh......."  
Lady "And what is her skin type, hm? We have an excellent promotion for out deluxe More Make-up than You'll Ever Need kit, it comes with a free leatherette travel case and an umbrella-"  
Leon "Er......."  
Lady "We also have a new product that was just released today. Immortality Wrinkle-Erasing Line-Smoothing Hydroxal Exfoliation Mach XIV is made from wing membrane extracts from a rare species of endangered fruit bat in Ecuador, which is the active ingredient that, combined with the finest eye-jelly from the Fire Newts of the Falkland Islands, actually reverses the aging process throughout the body. Also contains Perhybolated nectarine dermis that acts as a-"  
Leon "Ah.........."  
Lady "Sir... are you considering a purchase with Nuevo Biologique?"  
  
::She was getting suspicious, since Leon hadn't blinked since she began her sales pitch. Leon did so slowly, trying to force out all of the information he had been bombarded with so he could remember why he had come. Finally, after careful consideration, he answered.::  
  
Leon "Yes."  
Lady, brightening "Very good, sir! Now, what do you think you would be interested in purchasing?"  
Leon "Well..." [Think, man, THINK!!! What would that little devil like? What would he actually USE?..............Well, he's always so pale........ maybe some] "Foundation?"  
  
::The uncertainty in Leon's voice was like a limp in a baby gazelle. An even wider smile crept across the woman's face as she went in for the kill.::  
  
Lady "Oh, exellent choice, sir! We have just the thing... What tone would you say you would need."  
Leon "Uh... probably the lightest, whitest thing you've got."  
Lady, blinks "Okaaaaay... (you asked for it)..."  
  
::The lady pulls out a welding helmet and straps it on. She bends behind the counter, producing a small ivory compact. Carefully tilting it away from herself and toward her customer, she cracks it open. A glaring, blinding white sheen issues forth. Leon blinks several times, and she closes the compact. The saleswoman lifts the helmet.::  
  
Lady "Is that about the right shade?"  
Leon, shrugs "It'll do..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
::Three hours later, Leon kicked open the door to his apartment, spit his keyes out of his mouth (yes, that's actually how he got in), and managed to get as far as the kitchen counter before setting down the seven loaded shopping bags in his arms and practically collapsing. After finally catching his breath and willing himself to stand, he begins to rifle through the bags to see just what the hell he bought. Just about the only products the psycho-saleswoman didn't talk him into buying were the ones made from animal parts. Leon was positive D would not like that. She had also assured him that the products weren't tested on animals. He prayed she was right, he did not want this to go wrong, he needed this to work! As he organized the various compacts and bottles, jars and decanters, the detective mulled over his relatively-newfound attraction to the pale Chinese pet shop owner. Discovering his hidden attraction to the man was startling enough. The fact that Jill had practically cracked up at the fact that he was the last one to see it confused him almost to the point of no return. However, she had calmed down and suggested that Leon try to be sensitive to D's own feelings toward him. Over the last couple of animalistic homicide cases, he had picked up on something that had frightened and yet thrilled him; D was interested in him as well! Jill's advice had been his bastion of sanity in this new territory. She coached him to keep up the constant chocolates and sweets, but to also expand to something a little more intamate in the gift department. She had suggested that Leon let D know he was also interested in a relationship by showing him that he was comfortable with D's more feminine appeareance and demeanor. So, Leon had come to a decision; buy D something to appeal to D's feminine side. And that's how he had landed at the make-up counter at the mall.::  
  
Leon, sniffing the air "DAMMIT!! That one chick nailed me with that perfume-crap!!"  
  
::Suddenly remembering his commitment to D, he quickly ammends his outburst.::  
  
Leon "Not that there's anything wrong with perfume... it smells-" makes face "-lovely *gag, choke* sooooooo pretty... *hack, gasp* Need... shower..."  
  
::Leon dashes into the bathroom to rid himself of the overpowering floral scent. As he strips off and hops in, he decides to burn his clothes. An hour later, he emerges, feeling cleansed and refreshed, and ready to head over to the pet shop. He had carefully chosen his wardrobe for this specialest of evenings; a light pastel (pink) button-up shirt, freshly-ironed kahkis, and spotless white tennis shoes. He whistled out into the hall, tucking in the shirt and fastening each button before grabbing the bag he had assembled of everything he thought would be appropriate for a first-date-type gift. Then, he bustled out of his apartment and down to Chinatown.::  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
**************************************************************  
  
^o,o^ "Well, should I continue this fiasco? Are you curious to know what Leon is going to do with the mountain of make-up? Will D like the present? Will Q-chan look CUTER THAN EVER? Is anyone reading this? Review, and I might answer these and even more questions in the next exciting chapter!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The plot thickens

**************************************************************  
Courting D- Chapter 2  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13 (language, shounen ai)  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: neko_athena@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************  
  
^o,o^ "Second chapter, thanks to encouragement from Sirena Farren!!! Thanks a million, you don't know how few reviews I get!!! Well, not unless you've checked... aw, skip it. Anyhow, I hope everybody (all those thousands of readers who just happened to FORGET to review, all of whom I have recorded your names and addresses and are currently on Guido and Louie's 'To-Do' list) enjoyed the first chapter. Get ready for Chapter two, it's gonna get nutty and crazy now! Or, maybe to be different, I'll write something NORMAL.............. um, nah, I hate normal. Here ya go, the second onslaught of insanity, a volley of words and thoughts as the two would-be lovers size each other up!"  
  
::actions/narration::  
Character "speech"  
Character [thoughts]  
**sound effects**  
~*~*~ scene change  
  
**************************************************************  
**knock, knock**  
  
::The door to the mysterious pet shop swings open, and D smiles warmly at the detective. However, he picks up on some rather unusual details immediately, and his smile flickers momentarily.::  
  
D "Why, Detective, what a SURPRISE! Come right in, you're just in time for tea!!"  
Leon, nervous smile "Um... yeah, aren't I always?" [Ugh, that sounded SOOO stupid, get it together Orcot!!!! Deep healing breath, deep healing breath...]  
  
::D's smile broadens again, and he turns to lead Leon down the labyrinth of hallways and into the tea room. As he walks, he mulls over the incongruity of the detective's appearance.::  
  
D [No ragged tank top or worn blue jeans? No old sneakers? He seems to be..... Oh, and that smell.... AFTERSHAVE?! He... must have a date... oh, my... ]  
  
:: D heaves a sigh as he enters the tea room and, compared to his usual grace, flops into a chair. Leon notices his troubled look, and sits down carefully on the edge of the couch.::  
  
Leon [Uh-oh] "Uh... did I come at a bad time?"  
D, looks up "Oh! No, no, detective, I was just... lost in thought. Please excuse my rudeness and allow me to pour your tea!"  
  
::D smiles once more, trying not to let himself LOOK jealous, as he pours the tea and begins his usual flirting.::  
  
D "So, Detective, what brings you by? I have not heard of any unusual deaths lately. And you seem to be dressed for an afternoon out..." [Oh, why not... I simply MUST know!] "You wouldn't by any chance be taking that lovely young lady, Jill, out, would you?"  
Leon, laughs [You gotta be KIDDIN' ME!] "Ah, no, Count, I don't think so..."  
  
::This only seems to fuel D's frustration, and he crosses his legs and sips his tea quietly for a few moments. Then, he smiles, trying to seem genuine but actually looking more threatening than anything. He tries to keep the acid out of his reply, but it doesn't work.::  
  
D "Well... Then I must wonder who he LUCKY lady is! She must be very BEAUTIFUL."  
Leon [Oh, if you only knew... **gulp**] "Nah, I'm not going on any date. Actually-[ohgodhereigo, deepbreathdeepbreath] "This is the only place on my schedule today."  
  
::D's surprise is evident, as he nearly drops his teacup on his fresh, white cheongsam. His thin, elegant eyebrows seem to disappear into his hairline as he stares into his lap for a moment before composing himself.::  
  
D [WHAT!? The only... oh MY! Is he... really saying... Oh, DETECTIVE!]  
  
::D coughs nervously, fighting to keep the color out of his porcelain complexion. A feline smile spreads across his face, and his playful tone returns as he looks Leon over once more.::  
  
D "My, my, my, Detective, then you really shouldn't have gotten all dressed up simply for [me]... tea!"  
Leon [IS HE ACTUALLY BLUSHING!!??] "Well, Count, you always look so sophisticated, you make me look bad when I come in here in street clothes. I thought I might clean up my act a little."  
D [As if you could REALLY look bad, Leon...] "Well, I must say it was a complete success... You clean up quite nicely, Detective."  
Leon, blushes "Um... thanks..."  
  
::A small silence ensues, allowing each to evaluate the preceding exchange. D steals a few glances at Leon, watching him sip his tea carefully. His smile spreads behind his own cup. Then, he notices the leather bag Leon brought in with him. His eyes widen once again. The emblem on the cream-colored tote is easily recognizable as the logo of the biggest cosmetics company on West Coast, Nuevo Biologique.::  
  
D [What in the nine hells could THAT be for!? Surely Detective Orcot didn't quit the force to become a door-to-door cosmetics salesman!]  
  
::D's smile becomes slightly predatory. The ideas blossoming in his head are FAR from friendly.::  
  
D [Yes, Detective... just what is that make-up for... I WONDER........]  
  
**************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************  
  
^o,o^ "Well... what DOES Leon intend to do with the make up? And what IS that conniving Count thinking? Where the hell IS Q-chan? Is there a deeper meaning behind the tea? Are there illegal drugs brewed with the leaves? Will Leon's car be ticketed for parking longer than thirty minutes? All I can say is, without reviews, the world may never know......." 


	3. Chapter 3: D has some fun

**************************************************************  
Courting D- Chapter 3  
Written By Neko Athena^o,o^  
Rating: PG-13 (language, shounen ai)  
Comments, Rants, Etc.: neko_athena@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************  
  
^~,~^ "NYA!!! This Neko is a very happy girl! *prrrrrrrrr* Thanks so much for the encouragement and compliments, Seraphim of the Dark Moon. And Tenchi Bery, thanks for pointing that out! I had been playing with the idea, and since you say it is a debated subject, I might just have to use it, now! Chapter 3 heralds the moment of truth for our couple, and the entrance of none-other than the oh-so-darling Q-CHAN!!! HUZZAH!! ::the peasants cheer:: Enjoy, folks!"  
  
::actions/narration::  
Character "speech"  
Character [thoughts]  
**sound effects**  
~*~*~ scene change  
  
**************************************************************  
::For the next few moments the sitting room is filled with the friendly small talk the Count and the Detective have built their relationship on so far, albeit with a bit more flirting from D than usual. To Leon's credit, he tries not to let it all go to his head, but the cool he has kept thus far is slowly slipping away. He began to drink less and less of the warm tea, opting instead for the small glass of drinking water D had also brought out. The divine pet shop owner watches his detective with a keen eye, noticing the way he tugs at his collar and clears his throat. He is saying something about needing to take his paid vacation before the paperwork at the police station drives him insane when D interrupts.::  
  
D "My Dear Detective, you seem to be quite flushed. Do you feel quite all right?"  
Leon "Huh? Uh... y-yeah, I mean, no! I feel fine, just a little, ah... warm in here..."  
  
::D leans forward, slyly hiding his smile behind a mask of concern, and places one cool, slim palm against Leon's forehead. The poor guy freezes instantly, staring into violet and gold. His blush floods deeper. The Count can barely repress a chuckle as he sees the true reasons behind Leon's behavior in his eyes. Lingering just a moment too long, D sits back, feigning confusion. Leon lets go of the breath he had been holding unconsciously.::  
  
D "How strange. You do not seem to have a fever. Perhaps the humidity is too much for you today?"  
Leon "Oh, yeah... that-that's probably it."  
D, stands "Well, let me bring you something. A cold compress or perhaps some more ice water?"  
Leon "Yeah, that'll work." [Get it TOGETHER, Orcot... Deep, healing breath. Right.] "Thanks, Count."  
D, walks away "My pleasure, Detective."  
  
::The emphasis employed by the Count on "pleasure" and "Detective" give Leon wholly new reasons to feel the heat, not all of which are due to his nervous state. When D is out of sight, disappearing down one of the many hallways in the labyrinth of the pet shop to fetch the items, Leon allows himself to slump against the sofa, heaving a sigh of relief. His relaxation is short-lived, however. A small clatter at his feet brings him back upright instantly. He looks down toward the make-up bag, which is squirming in a most unnatural way. For a moment, all the blood that had rushed to his face drained suddenly, and his eyes went wide as he pondered just what kind of monstrosity could have made its way from the pet shop into his bag. Gulping, he leans to his left to see inside the bag. His fear vanishes when he notices a very familiar tan bottom protruding from the tote, with an even more familiar black, pointy, wiggling tail extending from that bottom.::  
  
Leon, snarls "What the hell do you think you're doin' in there!"  
  
::With an indignant squeak of surprise, Q-chan is pulled bodily from the bag by his tail and brought face to face with a very peeved Leon.::  
  
Leon "And just WHO gave you permission to snoop through other people's stuff?"  
  
::Q-chan stares at the human for a moment, then crosses his little arms in front of him and turns his head, snubbing the detective completely.::  
  
Q-chan "Hmph!"  
Leon "Why you little... If I catch you in MY stuff again, I'll-"  
D "Why, Q-chan! How naughty of you!!"  
  
::Leon turns to find the Count standing by his chair, hands on his hips. For all the world, he resembled a Kindergarten teacher about to take recess away from a student. The student in question gave a squeak and, since Leon's grip on the tail had gone slack, he flew over and lighted on D's shoulder. D gave the babbit a stern look, which was returned with large, quivering, pouty eyes. Now, it was Leon's turn to stifle a chuckle.::  
  
D "Oh, no you don't! That will not work this time, Q-chan! You had better apologize right away!! Do you know how rude you are, rummaging through other people's private things! I'm sure Detective Orcot does not like the idea of small furry animals handling his make-up!"  
Leon, jaw drops "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
**************************************************************  
  
^o,o^ "Uh-oh, I gone and done it now... a cliffhanger, of sorts. Wait a minnit, wasn't there one on the last- Aw, skip it. Anyhow, D is on his detective's case, Q-chan makes an adorable face, and Leon gets caught between a rock and a hard place. But, what does this mumbo-jumbo mean in terms of OUR story? Only your reviews can unlock these secrets in the next exciting chapter of 'Courting D!' Same Babbit-time, same Babbit-channel!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Leon's miraculous makeover

***************************************  
Courting D  
Chapter 4  
by Neko Athena^o,o^  
***************************************  
  
Leon was upset. Leon was shocked. Leon was baffled. Leon was thinking how none of these words came close to describing his true amazement and horror at the sight before him. After all, who'd a thunk there'd be a full-service beauty salon in the basement of a petstore in the middle of Chinatown? Then again, who'd a thunk there'd be a flying bunny with horns, either? Leon's view of the room was momentarily interrupted by the appearance of said creature flittering in before him. He watched, slowly regaining his wits, and noted that Q-chan seemed to be entirely too excited about this little adventure. Literally shivering with delight, or perhaps little babbit giggles, the adorable petshop mascot alighted on the back of large leather chair in front of a row of enormous lighted mirrors. Finally, Leon decided it was time to get it together and yank everyone back to reality.  
  
"All right, Count, there is no way--"  
  
"Come along, now, Detective... Don't be shy," D hissed, moving in front of Mr. Orcot and pulling him through the door. He caught the detective's eyes, and gave him a stern, cold stare. Oh no, you don't! I've got you now, and you're not getting out of this!! I'm enjoying myself much too much to let that happen!!!! "Don't be ashamed, I'll teach you how to apply your makeup."  
  
The look in the Count's eyes stopped Leon in his tracks. Or in mid-argument, at least, for he soon found himself being led toward and consequently sat in the chair.  
  
That... that look... he's... really freaking SERIOUS about this!!!!! What am I gonna do? What... what is this?  
  
D spun the chair around so that Leon was facing him. And once again, the look in the Count's eyes derailed his train of thought. But this time, it was a thousand times hotter than the last one. D was fighting his own inner battle trying to keep his own thoughts concentrated on torturing his prey instead of giving in to his own excitement. Keeping his face straight and his movements slow and sensual, he approached the bewildered detective. As Leon's eyes grew wider and wider as his newfound love reached out and caressed his cheeks with cool, silky palms. He felt his throat tighten and his pulse quickened and those hands traveled down his neck to his collar. He couldn't swallow, he coudn't speak, he couldn't even think.  
  
"Just relax, my Dear Detective," D purred in a deep, smooth voice that sent a pleasant thrill up Leon's spine. D began to unbutton his collar. "Everything is well... in hand..."  
  
"Ah... mmmmmmmmm..." for fear of what was to come, or more likely to keep the involuntary pleasure sounds from escaping, Leon bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. This, in turn, gave the Count pause.  
  
Oh MY! Leon, you just don't realize how ADORABLE you are... I'll just have to show you...  
  
Regaining his own composure, D grabbed a handful of tissue and began to stuff them into Leon's collar. Leon cautiously opened one eye and then the other. D moved off to the counter in front of the mirrors, where Q-chan was still in the process of unpacking the makeup bag. He gave the babbit a flustered look, then surveyed the products. Everything was clearly chosen for the fairest of complexions. The Count's expression softened a little when he thought about Leon's good intentions. After a moment's consideration, D decided the foundation was entirely too pale, but chose to begin instead with the rouge. He began to hum to himself as he swished the long brush around in the crimson powder. He watched with amusement in the mirror as Leon craned his neck, leaning this way and that, trying to see what the Count was doing. Q-chan was getting quite frustrated with the squirming detective as he was trying to bobby-pin his bangs out of the way. With a firm squeak, he grasped Leon's chin in his tiny paws and forced him to straighten up.  
  
"Oops. Uh, sorry..." Leon stuttered, unsure as to whether he should risk invoking the little creature's wrath. Trying not to move a muscle, Leon spoke through stiff lips to his tormentor. "Uh, Count, you really don't have to go to all this trouble--"  
  
"Nonsense!" gushed D, whirling around and straightening his expression. "I am more than happy to!"  
  
"But, really, you don't understand--OW! Why you... That's attached, y'know!"  
  
"SQUEAK!!! Squeak-squeak!"  
  
"Oh, Detective, I understand completely! No just hold still..." Q-chan fluttered to the back of Leon's chair as D closed in on his prey.  
  
Leon gulped. "B-b-but, really, that makeup isn't even mine..."  
  
"Oh? Is that so, Detective..."  
  
"You... you see, it... Deep breath, Orcot- It's... yours."  
  
D stopped a moment to regard his companion. Leon looked terrified. Utterly, adorably terrified. He was blushing furiously and had quite a death grip on the arms of the chair. He refused to meet D's eyes at all. D sighed and gave the brush and rouge to Q-chan for a moment. He took one of the tissues from Leon's collar and, ever so gently, dobbed the sweat from the flustered detective's brow. Leon closed his eyes again, waiting for the Count's reaction.  
  
"Oh, Leon... it is very sweet of you, but I do not use cosmetics."  
  
Leon's eyes popped open. "Oh," was all he could say. Not only did he feel foolish, but a little fluttery inside. After, he couldn't remember the last time the Count had used his first name.  
  
"However," D smiled, "Since you have given them to me, and they are officially mine now, I can do whatever I please with them. And since you do not have anywhere pressing to be..."  
  
Leon's eyes widened. "Uh... well..."  
  
"Then I believe I'd like to put them to use... But I truly appreciate the gift, Detective, I have not had this much fun in ages."  
  
Leon looked up and caught the devilish, predatory look in the Count's eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but it was shut just as quickly as D began to brush on the rouge, humming happily again. Leon had no choice but to just sit and wonder what was going to happen next.  
  
Great, now I'm more confused than ever. I can't believe he doesn't... no way he looks like that NATURALLY?! Wow... Ack, God, let's not get into that... Mmm... that brush tickles... NO, STOP IT ORCOT, THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!!! Good grief, I'm getting turned on while someone's putting MAKEUP on me?! I'm such a FREAK... Okay, new subject. He knew the stuff was for him... but did he GET it? Does he get the hint? Or does he just think I'm bribing him again for information? Does he really think I love my job enough to go through this for evidence? HA! I think not... Boy, I bet if Jill could see this, she'd be rolling on the floor... no, scratch that, she'd be HELPING... Okay, brush is gone, is he done? Should I dare to hope?  
  
No sooner had Leon opened his eyes that he wished he hadn't. D had put away the rouge and was now approaching with what appeared to be...  
  
"Hold very still, Detective, and try not to blink..."  
  
"Oh, no way! You gotta be kidding! You're gonna put that stuff in my eyes?"  
  
"Of course not. It goes around them. However, if you move suddenly or blink, it may end up in you eye. Now, just relax..."  
  
"*gulp* Yeah right..."  
  
*end ch. 4*  
  
^o,o^-" Well, I know it's been TOO long since I updated. My desktop at home is old, slow, and riddled with viruses. It is just too frustrating to mention, SOLITARE doesn't even work right. Anyway, now I have my laptop for school and the school's super-fast LAN internet connection on my side, so I can update regularly now!! HUZZAH!! ::the peasants cheer:: I've got one more chapter for you this update, I hope you are all still interested in reading this!!! I know I am a horrible authoress for not updating, please have pity!!! PLEASE KEEP READING!!! Things are getting interesting... What is going on in D's head? Is he just bored and using Leon to kill time? Has he taken Leon's hints? Is Leon really a gigantic freak? And who is watching the pet shop while all of this nonsense goes on? These answer's and less in the next thrilling chapter!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5: The results

***************************************  
Courting D  
Chapter 5  
by Neko Athena^o,o^  
***************************************  
  
After what felt like hours to the distraught detective, D finally relented.  
  
"There, Detective... *sigh* I suppose I am finished..."  
  
"Thank Go-"  
  
"With the makeup, at least."  
  
"Huh!? Uh oh..."  
  
"There you are, now..." D moved aside and spun the chair toward the mirrors. "What do you think?"  
  
"Ah... wow... I'm, uh, speechless..."  
  
The Count waited while Leon took in his new visage. He hardly recognized himself. It hadn't turned out how he had expected at all. While trying to sit still, he had been visualizing horrible outcomes, such as himself looking like a tacky drag-queen. That idea had gone too far, he'd even started seeing himself in sequins and high-heels before he'd been able to stop the nightmarish fantasy. However, this was... quite different. The rouge, although blood-red in the box, was barely noticible, only highlighting his cheekbones. The eyeliner gave his eyes an exotic shape and made them stand out, and the lavender eyeshadow... well, he looked more evil than feminine. The crimson lip liner made him look like he was bleeding or something, and he conscientiously touched his lips to make sure it was only color and not blood. Despite this, though, he really couldn't say he looked bad. Just... so very different. A soft sound from behind made him turn. The Count was standing beside and behind the chair with an odd expression on his face. Leon, afraid he had offended D, quickly gave him a more positive response.  
  
"Wow, I'm... really surprised... I don't look like a girl or anything..."  
  
The Count's expression only deepened, and Leon began to fret. Smooth move, now he's probably really insulted. C'mon, think of something to say... He turned back to the mirror and made an attempt to slide out of the chair, when he felt a slight tug on the back of his head. Confused, he stared at his reflection. That's when his eyes fell on his hair.  
  
"Wha?! What the--"  
  
His golden locks, which hither to had been restrained by a rubber band, were now flowing freely behind him. He squinted at his reflection. No, not freely. Instead, his hair seemed to be hanging in many small braids. He tried to sit up again, but again was pulled back. Suddenly, everything fell into place. Even before the tiny squeak of protest reached his ears, he surmised the cause of the tug and his hair's abnormal state.  
  
"Why you dirty, sneaky little rodent!!"  
  
In one swift motion, Leon reached behind his head and grabbed Q-chan. Unwilling to give up on his last braid, the little babbit held on to the strands for dear life, squeaking angrily. Try as he might, Leon could not tug him free... it hurt too much!  
  
"OW!! You little brat!!! Leggo my hair!"  
  
"SQUEEEE!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr--*chomp*"  
  
"AAAARRRGH! That was my finger!!! You better hope you don't have any diseases, or so help me, I'll... I'll sue!!"  
  
By this time, D was wiping tears from his eyes with a handkerchief he had pulled from his sleeve. By this time, he had given up trying to swallow his chuckles. It seemed that Q-chan was having as much fun as he was! Composing himself, D regarded his comrade's reaction to his make over.  
  
He certainly did not seem angry... well, at least until he discovered Q-chan... does that mean he does not mind? He even seemed to like it... but perhaps I am jumping to conclusions? Oh, Leon...  
  
"D!! Call off this little demon before I'm bald!!"  
  
Leon turned to the Count for help. D cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Oh... Leon!! You... you must be doing this on purpose!! So adorable...  
  
The Count tried to ignore the fiery pout on Leon's face. The look positively burned into his eyes, accentuated by the makeup. It took a few moments before D trusted his voice enough to reprimand Q-chan.  
  
"Ahem... Come now, Q-chan, let the Detective go. We are not done yet, after all."  
  
This stopped them both cold. With a happy wink, Q-chan released Leon's hair and wriggled out of his grip. Leon was too busy gawking at D to hang on.  
  
NOT DONE!!!!??? What the hell ELSE is he planning on doing to me? Oh, GOD, what have I gotten myself into?!  
  
D took Leon's hand and began leading him to a previously-darkened corner of the room.   
  
"Now, of course, to complete your new look, you will please try on these clothes?" D said, ever so politely, gesturing toward a large bamboo screen blocking off the corner.  
  
The screen was decorated by a lovely painting depicting a bridge over a stream. Large koi goldfish were jumping up out of the water gracefully, and two beautiful women in many fine silk robes stood on the bridge and watched. Leon studied the painting, trying to decide whether or not the Count was crazy enough to dress him up like that, and if he was crazy enough to let him. Cautiously, the detective peered around the side of the screen.  
  
"I'll be waiting right here, Detective," cooed D. Leon turned to find him sitting in a chair beside a large three-way mirror. From somewhere, he had also produced a cup of tea, and was eyeing Leon slyly over the rim. "Of course, if you need any... assistance... I'll be happy to help you."  
  
Leon cocked an eyebrow and turned back toward the screen. Is he doing this on purpose just to scare the hell out of me? What is that guy thinking... I wish I could read his mind... well, maybe I DON'T want to know everything he's thinking... oh well, what could it hurt? It's only pride, right?  
  
This is it, Detective. We shall see just what this sudden change of attitude is all about. If you are going to just arrest me, then now is the time. If not... then perhaps... perhaps there is hope... The Count continued to guage Leon's reaction and sip his tea.  
  
  
*end Ch. 5*  
  
  
^o,o^- "NYA!!! What will Leon do? Will he let the Count play his little game of 'Dress Up the Detective' or will he take his ball and go home? How far is Leon willing to go for love? What sort of costume do you think the Count has picked out for his lovely prey? So many questions... And just exactly WHY do I put all these questions at the end? Why, so all of you will want to find the answers and read the next chapter, of course! Has it been working? Is it annoying? ACK!!! More questions!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!! I'll stop now... besides, I think the next chapter might just be the end of our little tale. However, I will say this... I have other things in mind that could take place AFTER this tale, but frankly, I don't have the guts to write it. Perhaps one of you would like to pick it up for me. More details later, at the end of the end. And also, I know I promised three chapters this update, but decided to keep the last one for at least a week for suspense. Also, that gives me more time to set up the 'epilogue' if you want to call it that. Like I said, more info at the end. Until then, minna-san!! *sniff* Does anyone smell fruit??!!........................" ^o,~^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Leon's new look

***************************************  
Courting D  
Chapter 6  
by Neko Athena^o,o^  
***************************************  
  
  
^o,o^- "Well, well!! You still care? HUZZAH!!! ::the peasants cheer:: Thanks to Ewen and Yuki69 for your reviews, YOU ROCK!!!! Fairly soon (in the next month, kami willing), I'll have my own site up. This is VERY IMPORTANT, because if this fic is to continue, it will do so there. Stupid FF.net taking away NC-17 fics!!!! Now I don't know what happened at the end of "Flowing Through"!!!! *growls* Anyway, I'll explain at the end. Hope you like this last installment, school has been zapping my creativity, so if it sucks, gomen ne!"  
  
Leon stared at the screen, weighing his options. D looked on, waiting for his decision. As the seconds stretched on, he began to fret that he had gone too far and that he was scaring his Detective away. However, with a small sigh, Leon stepped behind the screen. D expelled the breath he had been holding.  
  
AH!! Detective, my Dear Leon, does this mean!!??  
  
As D's heart fluttered, Leon found his new outfit hanging on the wall behind the screen. It at once fit and diverged from his expectations. Yes, there WAS a silk robe, but it was not the long, billowy, feminine garb depicting in the painting. Instead, the garment seemed to be cut nearly like a martial artist's robe. Leon reached out to touch the fine cloth. For a moment, he wondered if it was just meant to be displayed instead of worn. The top was black, sleeveless, and came with a sash. It appeared to hang to about the knees. It was decorated with a large purple dragon crawling over the shoulder and down the chest. The pants were a deep rich red, nearly the color of his own lipstick...  
  
"Do mind you makeup when dressing, Leon."  
  
Leon blushed furiously. Not only had he forgot his made-up face, but also the fact that D was waiting on the other side for him to dress. And once again, his heart jumped. For the second time that day, D had called him by this first name. Not trusting his voice, Leon mumbled his acknowledgment. He began to unbutton his shirt, but was having great difficulty concentrating. The screen did little to help the situation, he was practically stripping in front of D! But as he fumbled with the buttons, he recalled how easily the Count's thin fingers had opened them just a while ago. He remembered how those fingers fluttered over his skin, slowly undressing him. He let out a small groan and shook his head, clearing it out. Finally managing to finish the buttons, he removed the shirt and laid it neatly on the bench nearby.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, D was thoroughly enjoying the show. Leon's shadow on the screen was putting on a very exciting striptease. The Count patted Q-chan's head, thanking him for a job well done. The babbit was perched happily on D's shoulder, munching on the pastry he had been awarded. The strategically-placed candles he had positioned on the wall did well to project Leon's sultry silhouette. Presently, D's eyes were glued to Leon's hands. He followed them to his waist, where they deftly undid the buckle and slowly pulled out the belt. D shifted in his seat eagerly and the pants fell from Leon's hips and slid to the floor. The detective then bent over to free his feet from the garment and pull off his socks. D's gasp was cut off when he bit his lip. Dear Leon, DO HURRRY!!!!  
  
Now free of his clothing, Leon began to slip on the soft silk trousers. The cool silk whispered over his skin, only adding to his... unease. The trousers fit rather well, loose and comfortable, and gathered around his ankles like pajamas. He tied the drawstrings on the waist so that the pants hung comfortably from his hips. He then undid the frog clasps on the robe and slid it on. At first, he was afraid the thing was too small, but after some wriggling, managed to get it on straight. Refastening the clasps, he marveled at how the fabric seemed to hug his torso, yet did not restrict his movement. It seemed almost as if the clothes had be tailor-made just for him...  
  
Leon looked himself over a bit more. He had remembered to keep the garments away from his painted face, and not a smudge appeared on them. Self-consciously, Leon ran his hand through his hair... and was suddenly reminded of the custom Q-chan style he had been subject to. Grumbling to himself, he began untwining the miniature braids one by one.  
  
D began to shift uneasily, wondering what could be keeping his prey in hiding. Perhaps Leon is shy? What if he is having second thoughts? What if he slipped out and escaped?! No, no no! I am acting as if he is a prisoner here... he could leave if he wished to... Oh my, now I am starting to let my imagination get the best of me... he is probably just shy... Sweet, shy, adorable Detective....... JUST HURRY, LEON!!!!!!  
  
Finally, the last of the braids was loose. Leon combed his fingers through his hair, fluffing it out into a halo of golden waves framing his face. He knew he had taken a long time, and now, with a deep breath, stepped from behind the screen. D found himself very lucky to have already put his teacup down. He certainly would have dropped it at the sight that greeted him. Even Q-chan's little jaw dropped when the timid officer emerged. Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Leon moved to the mirrors, eager to see the completed effect of the Count's efforts. He truly did not recognise himself... he felt like a prince straight out of the forbidden city, dressed to the hilt. It really seemed as if he had stepped out of another time and place, far removed from the big, noisy, dirty city on the western American seaboard. However, he could sense something out of place; the silence behind him was stretching on and on with no response from the Count.  
  
"Uh... it's very comfy, D. And it fits well. I, uh... don't recognise myself, really... It's very... nice... This is SO awkward!!!! C'mon, D, Say something!!! I don't have a clue what to do next! Well, um... What do you, ah... think?!"  
  
The words had barely escaped his lips, and before he could turn around, a pair of delicate but strong arms closed tightly around his waist. His answer came in the form of a deep, unearthly growl right next to his ear, prickling the nerves on his neck and giving him chills.  
  
"My Dear Leon, I think you look absolutely DELICIOUS!"  
  
  
*end Ch. 6*  
  
  
^o,o^- "NYA!!! D made a move!! Or lost all self control, one or the other. Don't you think Leon-kun looks ravishing?"  
Leon- "What the Hell?! RAVISHING??!! LEON-KUN!!!!!!??????" *sounds of .45 cocking*  
^~,~^- *singing obliviously* "Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love... All over you body..." *stops singing* "Do you think D likes Madonna? Boy, I am really nutz. Anyhoo, now is the moment you have all been waiting for-"  
Leon- "Yeah, the end of this insanity! Alright!!!"  
^-,-^ -"Uh........ no? This isn't the end, Leon-kun!!"  
Leon- "Wha? It's not?!" *cries*  
^o,o^- "Of course not, silly!! I'm talking about announcing my plans to CONTINUE the fic!!"  
Leon- "OH, GOD, WHY!!!!?????"  
^o,o^- "Because, I am an OTAKU... that's what we do, y'know, Leon-ku-"  
Leon- "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!"  
D- *purrs* "Deteeeeeeectiiiiiiiiiiiive......"  
Leon- *snaps to attention* "Coming!" *runs off down the hall*  
^o,o^- "Well, now that I can type in PEACE... Here is the scoop on all my ranting before. I would like to humbly ask YOU GUYS out there in OtakuLand to continue this little ficcie. What do YOU think happens next?"  
*random loud crashings and animalistic noises from down the hall*  
^@,@^- "YIKES!!! Anyway, I have a little theory of my own as to the destiny of our two star-crossed lovers. Hint: What kind of pastry was Q-chan eating? No, not strawberry, or cherry, or peach... but LEMON!!!!! Yes, I'd like to continue this with a little lemon, or a big lemon, or a lime, or whatever. It is up to you guys out there. However, you see, not only have I not the guts to write it meself, I also have school, which takes up about 45 hours a day of my time. Plus, I think since everyone seemed to like it so much, you guys might want to run with this one. It'll be fun!!! Personally, I think after all this, poor Leon-kun is destined for uke-dom, but it is all on you. E-mail me your fics, or post them on your own site, or a yaoi-friendly site, or whatever, just let me know where to read them. Since FF.net took away NC-17 fics, those are the only places it can continue. Hopefully soon I can get my own site up, and post them there. I VOW BY JANUARY, I WILL HAVE IT UP, SOMEWHERE!!!!! Whenever this happens, I'll update this story with my URL and post the names of anybody who took up my challenge. Well, Ja-ne, Minna-san!!! It's been so fun!!!! Happy writing!!!!" ^o,~^ 


	7. UPDATED WITH URL

Okay, everybody, just a quick note. My own website is still under construction, however, my friend Lilly Tsukiyama is hosting my fics, so if you want to write a continuation of this little fic, send them to her! I know it has been a while, but school has been KILLING me, so bear with me. Here is the URL.  
  
  
Well, that's all for now, and again, sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you all are still interested, I am contemplating a sequel! Later, guys!  
Neko Athena ^o,o^ 


	8. I SWEAR IT'S HERE! wwwtsukiyamasamanet

Hey there, everyone... I know... the URL isn't there, and it hasn't been. I had just been sending it along after a review request, but so many people are requesting, I will just repost it! But be warned!! My friend, Lilly-chan, owner of the site where the fic is hosted, is in the process of revamping her layout, so the site may not be up when you go. If this is so, just email her and ask when she'll be done, or ask her to mail you my files or something. I am working this winter on a sequel entitled "Romancing Leon." I want to thank everybody who has read my story, and apologize for the insane, ludicrously-long wait, but it has been a hard road to getting a new computer. Thanks again to the fans, keep PSoH alive with the fics, baby!!  
  
Love,  
  
Neko Athena ^o,o^  
  
URL-  
  
http://www.tsukiyama-sama.net/ 


End file.
